That's Our Boss
by juniort
Summary: Many years have passed since Tsuna officially became Vongola the Tenth. Since then many new problems came to surface; problems amongst friends, with relationships, and as the Boss of the Vongola. With many of those problems still left unresolved, the world's number one hitman sets out to find his next student, and this one may actually last quite a while. Next Gen Fic.
1. It All Begins

**Hi all. I'll keep the intro short since you all probably came here to read the story, not me talking. This is not my first attempt at a fanfic, though its the first one I'm ever actually posting. So yes, I'm a newb, in a sense. I hope all those reading enjoy, and if this chapter isn't that interesting to you, it will get more interesting as it progresses. I dont really have a basic idea of where the story's going, but well, the story just forms as I type the words on the keyboard, and I try to make it as interesting as possible so I hope its worth the read :p Now on to the chapter!**

* * *

That's Our Boss

_Chapter 1: It All Begins_

_We have reached Namimori. All passengers who wish to get off, please do so now. Next stop, Tokyo. _

The announcer voice announced as passengers left and entered through the train's open doors. The doors closed soon after and the train was set back on motion.

Shouta leaned his head back on the cool surface of the subway's metallic wall as music blasted in his ears, drowning out any other sound that could have possibly reached him. He was in a comfortable state of blankness, where thoughts and people wouldn't bother him. That state didn't last very long, however, as he opened his eyes in response to whoever poked him to see what they wanted.

The first thing that caught his eyes the moment he opened them was the sight of crowded people. It wasn't surprising, as they were usually a lot of people on board in the morning but this morning it seemed more crowded than usual. He wondered how he hadn't felt the shoulders of both people beside him, since everyone was squished so close together. His eye finally caught that who poked him, it was an elder lady, though she looked healthier and livelier than all the others.

Almost immediately, he came to a conclusion as to why she had poked him and rose from his seat, offering it to the elder lady.

"Thank you, child." The lady said in her slow, old lady way as she slowly sat herself down and looked up at him with a slight smile. "Though I meant to tell you that listening to music so loudly with those things would burst your ears, not steal your seat."

Shouta simply gave the elder lady a kindly smile and nodded his head before putting his earbuds back on, this time, volume lower. He grasped the bar above him as he looked out the window.

Suddenly he felt pushing and shoving from ahead, and took off his earbuds rather annoyed. More people were getting on? When were they going to reach Namimori anyways? He looked down at his clock. They were supposed to have reached Namimori fifteen minutes ago. Slightly panicked, Shouta looked up at the message board, and read the letters in digital spread: _Next destination, Tokyo. Approximate time 7:35 AM_

"T-Tokyo?" Shouta spluttered. _How did that happen?_

A moment of "oh my god" hit him, as he held his head in both hands and thought of all the trouble he had gotten himself into. He was on his way to Tokyo. Tok to the freaking yo. Tokyo. The one town he was completely off limits to go to. And to top it off, getting back to Namimori after _reaching_ Tokyo... He quickly checked the time, and realization that he was gonna be late... Crap.

Before he got more time to mull over what he had gotten himself into, screaming, shouting, and confusion from ahead caught his attention. There was all that screaming going on, and yet everyone was pretending like it wasn't there. Plus the shoving from earlier had stopped too... What was going on?

Usually Shouta wasn't the type to care about such things, but well, curiosity killed the cat. Plus something was really off. So Shouta decided to venture ahead, pushing through the crowd as he finally reached the screaming and felt his heart drop.

He was met with the sight of a screaming, crying girl as a guy tried to rip her clothes off. Her blouse had already been ripped off, leaving her half naked and very revealed, and...

Shouta looked around. What in the world was everyone doing? Everyone had shifty eyes, some looking away as if trying to avoid the problem, others on their phones while a few took some peeks at the naked girl beside them. None of them were doing anything. Shouta felt like his heart was going to burst, what the heck was wrong with everyone? He shot forward to stop the man immediately, but was stopped by a man behind him. He gave the man that stopped him a 'what's your problem?' look as he tried to release the grip and continue what he was doing, but the man's grip was firm.

"Stop. He has a gun. If you're not careful he may shoot us all." The man's voice was a whisper, as if afraid the rapist may hear, and as he spoke not once did he make eye contact.

Shouta couldn't believe the words he was hearing. They weren't doing anything because the man had a gun?

"And let that guy just-just-do what he wants? The hell is wrong with you?" With finality in his words, he freed himself from the man and kicked the rapist aside, not caring about any consequences his actions may lead to as of this moment. Apparently the man was taken by surprise as he hit his head on the hard metallic wall and slid down, a moment of shock and confusion over him.

Shouta took the girl by her hands, for a moment not knowing what the heck he was doing and what in the world he was supposed to do. Seeing how the girl was practically naked, he quickly wrapped her with his jacket, took her hand, and ran for it before the rapist could grasp the reality of it all. "O-Out of the way!" He shouted as he ran throught he crowd, his other hand pushing people in front of him away. He didn't stop until he had made it all the way to the end of the last train cart, and concealed the girl by standing in front of her. His hands reached for his pocket as he pulled out his cellphone to check the time. _7:34AM._

_Thank god. _Shouta thought. Now his only hope would be for the train to arrive in Tokyo before that rapist came. Shouta watched and watched the crowd in front of him, occasionally glaring at those who stared but other than that keeping an eye out for the rapist. No signs of him coming. He didn't have much time to think it over as the train came to a stop and the announcer voice came on, announcing that they had just reached Tokyo. Shouta took hold of the girls wrist and pulled her out quickly, ignoring the looks they were getting as he ushered her into the nearest restroom.

"Wait there, I'll be right back."

Shouta quickly raided his pockets to see how much money he had left. Thankfully, he had a few bills. He made his way into the nearest clothing store he could find, taking a random hoodie and jeans, as well as slippers and paying for it before making his way back. For some reason nervous, he knocked on the girls restroom door lightly and went in. Seeing how there was only one stall closed, he slid the bag with the clothing contents in through the open bottom.

"Here are some clothes for change, and a few yen. You left your bag back there, right?"

The girl was quiet for a moment before responding. "Umm, yes. T-Thank you. For this, and e-earlier."

Shouta realized that she was probably crying, the trauma had been pretty bad after all. He gripped his fingers into a fist as he recalled the people sitting by idly as the man did such harmful things. Those people shouldn't even be called humans.

"That's something everyone there should've done." He heard his anger leaking out in his voice and calmed himself. "The police is gonna get here soon. Once they do, go with them. You'll be safer that way." He added one last bit regretfully, "Sorry, I have to go now. Will you be alright?"

"Yes, thank you so much." The girl said, her voice obviously trying to sound strong. He could tell she was wiping some tears, and heard her sniffle on his way out.

"Get home safely." Were his last words to her as the door behind him closed and he ran to catch the next ticket back to Namimori.

_. . . XI . . ._

Shouta huffed and puffed as he pressed his hot forehead against the cool metallic surface of the school shoe lockers. He still couldn't believe that he had actually made it on time after all that had happened. It was a miracle. It had been around seven fifty when he boarded the train back, and miraculously, the train had reached its destination three minutes ahead of time (less people had gotten on board after the incident and it seemed having less people made the train run faster). Of course, it only took a few minutes for Shouta to run all the way from the train station to NamiMiddle.

"Boarded a train to Tokyo. Saw a girl getting raped . Realized that no one was doing anything about it, and decided to save her himself. Kicked the rapist in the head and somehow managed to leave him momentarily dumbfounded, even though you're rather weak..." Shouta saw the commenter's eyebrow raise as he said that line. "...And ran away with the girl to become the hero of the day. Very impressive, Okumura Shoutaro, very impressive indeed."

The commenter clapped his hands in a conglatuary way, though Shouta could clearly tell it was his way of mocking him. He put his outdoor shoes in his locker, replaced with the school's white indoor ones, and walked past the commenter, _Kousuke-sama_, without uttering a word. He had long ago stopped conversing with him, and every conversation since then had been mainly one sided. In fact, Shouta didn't even have to ask _Kousuke-sama _how he had gotten his information, and how he had gotten it so quickly. It was the same reply every time: _"You just have to know your way around."_

From the beginning though, Shouta could never understand why the guy had so much interest in him. It all began somewhere around second semester, when _Kousuke-sama_, as he had everyone call him, neared him for the first time for reasons besides being tardy, and began to keep an eye on him. Shouta was told that as long as he didn't start anything within the school, there was no reason for the two to be enemies or what not. Although those words had confused him, Shouta had decided not to dwell on it since doing so never brought him answers. But he always did wonder. _What kind of things is he talking about? And enemies? What's that about?_

Pushing the reforming thoughts out of his head once more, Shouta slid the door to his classroom open just as the bell rang and took a seat.

"You look like shit." Shouta heard his best friend, Raku, comment in an unshered tone from beside him.

"Says shitface." Shouta replied.

"Hey!"

Shouta simply grinned, his way of letting Raku know that he was joking, or whatever Raku believe it meant. The teacher told the two to quiet down as she continued her lesson, and Shouta lied his head down, the sound of the teacher's voice turning into a drone in the background as Shouta slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

**For those of you wondering about the rape attempt inside the subway, its actually something that's happened in real life which is why I put it on there. I'm not trying to make this story extremely serious or anything, just letting you all know that things like this actually do happen. **

**Nevertheless, thanks to all for reading this chapter, and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Bad Blood

**Hey guys, you have my deepest apologies for not having updated in so long. I actually wrote out this chapter a while ago, around two weeks after my first chapter, but I lost the USB that held it and my brain just refused to work with me and rewrite the entire thing again. Until now that is. Its definitely not as good as the first version was, but I'm still satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Special love and thanks to: uniquemangalover, WritingClockwork and blacklightningwolf. Love you guys. **

* * *

That's Our Boss

_Target 2: Bad Blood_

"Tsk. Tsk." The baby hitman muttered as he read over his documents. "Math, F. Science, F. English, F. Japanese, F. History, F. Even his elective is an F. This kid's no better than No Good-Tsuna. He's way worse." His eyes narrowed as they looked over the percentage he had in each class. All of them were a single digit percent. That could only mean one thing. _He's not trying at all_.

He then proceeded to read the background check, and found that it was definitely not what he'd been expecting. "This kid..."

_Ding Dong Ding Dong  
_  
The hitman turned his attention to the hundreds of kids rushing towards their proper classrooms as the bell that signaled the beginning of school rang, and smirked as his eyes locked onto his target.

"Okumura Shoutaro... There's more to you than meets the eye." _After all, there has to be a reason why Tsuna personally chose you of all people as his next heir, and while I'm here, I plan on figuring out why._

_. . . XI . . ._

"Move it, fatass!"

"Yeah, get out of the way!"

"Haha! The fatass is stuck on the door again!"

Shouta woke up to the annoying shouts directed at one big, round boy blocking the entrance to the classroom. He looked towards the direction of all the shouting with drowsy eyes, only to come across the sight of Raku trying to get through the door with much struggle, _again_.

This wasn't a common occurrence though. Raku knew well what treatment he received when entering the classroom, and was especially embarrassed and self-aware of the fact that he couldn't get through the door normally, which was why he always came to class early. Except today for some reason, he hadn't, which was why Shouta had been waiting for him... Until he fell asleep.

Shouta remembered giving him some tips during one of the school mornings on how to get through the door without as much a struggle, like maybe walking in sideways or at a certain angle, but it was to no avail. It wasn't that the guy was just big, he was round as well. Incredibly round, like a ball. Because of that, whatever angle Shouta had tried to get him in, it didn't work. It was like trying to fit a giant ball through the entrance. The only way would be to squeeze through. And of course, the poor guy could never squeeze through by himself. He usually needed Shouta to push him from behind.

There was a time Shouta'd offered that the big guy go on a diet or stop eating so much, though he hadn't asked since. After all, the moment he'd asked, Raku's eyes went big, round and teary, his lips trembling almost as if he had to go on a diet just because Shouta had suggested it. Shouta, being taken aback by such a reaction, had immediately taken his words back and Raku had gone back to his happy, flowery, delightful mood as he took another bite out of his bento. Just the thought that he would have to hold back on eating food drove the guy to tears. It was quite adorable, in a way.

"You're in the way, you fucking fatass."

A familiar voice reminded Shouta of his friend in need, though it was also a voice that changed his mood for the worse. With a loud thud, as well as a yelp from his big friend, Raku fell to the ground flat before him, and Shouta could've sworn he saw the guy _bounce_. He immediately took action and shot to his feet, an action that not many kids noticed due to their attention being pinned on the guy that had just entered the room.

"Even a double door wouldn't be enough to fit you."

The class drove into a fit of laughter. Shouta balled his fingers into a fist as the other kids shouted words of support, further belittling the poor guy on the floor.

"Here." Shouta spoke up, and to his dismay, grabbed the attention of the entire class while he was at it. He didn't let it bother him, though, and held out a hand for Raku to take.

"Hey, hey, helping the fatass again?"

"Losers stick to losers, after all."

Shouta shot everyone a glare before gripping Raku's hand and pulling him up to a stand. The guy's weight did threaten to pull him down, but Shouta managed to keep his posture firm somehow. After all, falling from Raku's weight at a time like this would be humiliating as hell.

"_Shoutaro_." Shouta heard Eiji, the guy that had kicked Raku through the door, call from behind. He walked on without even sparing the other a glance, Raku following closely behind. Eiji, who didn't take lightly to being ignored quickly dashed towards the golden haired boy and flung him backwards to slam against the wall. Raku stood there in fear, and Shouta could tell he was panicking inside.

"Oi oi. Not nice to ignore someone that's calling you, _Shoutaro_."

A few students whistled and shouted words of encouragement like "You show him Eiji!" and "Beat him up!", but a few other students who knew the history between the two boys before them shut the rest of the class up. After all, it was obvious that Eiji bore cold hatred towards Shouta, though not many students knew why, and anyone who he labeled as 'annoying' while he was at that stage of his wrath wouldn't make it out without getting beaten to a bloody pulp, whether it was then or sometime after school.

Shouta stayed as he was, his bangs casting a shadow that hid his eyes, making it so anyone that was looking at him didn't know what he was thinking. He didn't even bother to get up again, and stayed down where his body had slumped after being slammed against the wall. Eiji cracked his knuckles. "Oh, you're asking for it."

With a firm grip, Eiji grabbed Shouta's collar and pinned him up the wall again. Shouta didn't even flinch, and his expression remained indifferent, without even a trace of fear. This riled up Eiji's anger even more. "You fucking - "

"And just what is going on here?"

Everyone turned their attention towards the door, where their teacher, Nakamana sensei, stood with a look of clear distaste. Eiji simply 'tch'-ed and let Shouta go, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud, before going to take his seat at the back of the class. Shouta remained as he was for a few more seconds before getting up himself, giving his friend a pat on the shoulder before heading back to his own seat. The rest of the class went back to their respected seats as well, and when everyone got to their proper places, Nakamana sensei headed towards the front of the class to begin her lesson.

._ . . XI . . ._

Tsuki walked down the hallway, her boots clacking against the tiled floor with every step. She passed by a few people on her way to her destination, some nurses, some guests that were here to visit patients - much like herself - and found her eye twitching in irritation when she heard the remarks of her fellow friend, who was also a patient here, all the way from outside his door.

"Ai-chan," she could hear him call in his flirty - or as he called it - 'gentlemanly' voice, "my arm's still sore from the injury, so feed me yeah?"

That guy had some nerve to be flirting right now. And he was flirting with a nurse, to boot. He should be fully aware of the consequences that came with getting sidetracked on his job. And flirting with a nurse when his job was to be recovering was clearly getting sidetracked. She remembered that he would often claim that pretty nurses helped him heal faster, but to be honest, both her and their boss had ignored him completely. He must've take them for idiots if he'd expected them to believe that. She mentally slapped herself for forgetting to get personalized male nurses for Kazuki's room again, and reminded herself to do so next time.

The nurse taking care of him let out a giggle, and Tsuki could see the blush forming on her cheeks already, even though there was a door in between them. "Kazu-chan, say 'ah'~"

Right then, Tsuki slammed the sliding door open and met with the sight of a surprised Kazuki and nurse next to him, who was holding out a spoonful of hot porridge. Of course, upon the startling, the nurse had jumped and spilled the spoonful of porridge all over him as a result.

"AGH!" The burned patient cried as he bolted up and practically ripped his shirt off. Of course, even when he did manage to get it off, it was far too late as the burn had already etched itself into his skin. A bright red mark decorated upper left abdomen, almost like a birthmark.

"I'm so sorry!" The nurse cried over and over again after handing him an ice pack for his burn. Kazuki simply laughed it off, reassuring her with words like "It's alright" and "It doesn't even hurt, so dont worry about it". Although the nurse still felt apologetic and slightly embarrassed, she left soon after, closing the door behind her as she did. Tsuki smirked a sadistic smirk as she caught sight of her friend gently pressing the ice pack to his wound.

"Your arm seemed perfectly fine to me, seeing how well you got that shirt off earlier."

"Oh shut up. You totally ruined my suave image with her." He pouted. "Damn, she was a cute one, too."

Tsuki rolled her eyes.

_Suave. Sure. _

"You weren't supposed to flirt with her in the first place," she pointed out. "You know how boss gets when he finds out you get sidetracked on a job."

Kazuki visibly froze for a second before forcing himself to relax. "I wasn't flirting with her, okay?" At that, Tsuki snorted. What, was he going to correct her again by saying that his actions were merely that of a gentleman in the presence of a pretty lady? "She was just helping me out."

Tsuki raised a brow at that. "Oh really."

"Yes, really. Besides, I've already told you; I recover faster with nurses around."

"Fine," Tsuki said at last after giving out a sigh of defeat. It seemed this guy still wanted to go on with this whole idea that he recovered faster with nurses, and if he wasn't gonna budge, Tsuki would just have to comply.

"We'll get you a nurse." She could literally see Kazuki's eyes gleaming in delight at her words. "A male nurse, that is."

All former excitement fading away, Kazuki's shoulder's slumped on the bed. "Ugh, I should've known better than to get my hopes up with you. "

But Tsuki wasn't done. And at her next word, she could feel the sadistic smile play on her lips. "Bisexual."

Kazuki's shoulder's suddenly tensed up as if he'd just been pricked with a thousand needles. He stared at her with a horrified expression. "N-No! Anything but that!" His body shivered as a former traumatic experience resurfaced through crystal clear memories. "I swear I wont flirt next time!"

"Good." Tsuki smiled smugly before shifting the topic of conversation. "Now hurry up and get dressed. We're heading out."

Kazuki's green eyes instantly perked towards her direction, all former pouting and horror replaced with a sharp expression that defined him to be the hitman he was. "Mission?"

Tsuki's eyes had that same glint as she made eye contact. "Yep. It's that one with the kid Sawada-san wants. He told us to settle in for now, and he'll send us the file later."

"Huh. That's weird. They usually send us the file first, dont they?"

Tsuki shrugged. "It seems to be a special case this time. We can wait."

"Well, whatever then." Kazuki relaxed on his bed as he looked at the window, his eyes following a plane that was probably on its way out of the country. "Namimori, here we come."

_. . . XI . . ._

"S-Shouta!" A deep, and slightly muffled voice called from behind. Shouta turned around, only to be met with the sight of his big, round friend running towards him. He felt a strong urge to run away at the sight, since one slip from the big guy meant that Shouta would be flat on the ground, squashed, but he resisted the urge and stood where he was.

"Yo." Shouta replied. His friend stopped running when he was close enough, and was currently bent over facing the ground as he tried to catch his breath. This guy was really out of shape. Not that one couldn't tell at first glance. "What's up?"

Raku looked at him with shifty eyes, and Shouta knew what he was about to ask from the way he sent repeated glances towards the giant bento he was holding in his right hand. It was a giant three-stack bento, and each stack was equivalent to his bag in size. The bento, of course, was the one that Shouta cooked up for Raku every morning ever since Raku's parents had decided that he needed to 'slim down'. They didn't realize that they were starving their child by only giving him one loaf of bread for lunch everyday, and thus Shouta had resolved to start making lunch for his friend. It was a healthy lunch, one that would hopefully help him slim down somewhat if he ate it continuously, though it wasn't working very wel so far.

"No," Shouta replied before his friend even got a chance to ask. "I dont need help carrying it, so its fine."

"B-But- "

"And I wont stop making them, either. We have more than enough food at home, you're helping us out by stopping it all from spoiling."

"Still..."

Shouta sighed. Raku wasn't always like this. In the past he had been, during the first week that Shouta started making lunch for him, but after several threats from Shouta, as well as clever tactics that included shoving food in Raku's face by eating it in front of him, Raku had finally given in and they hadn't spoken about it since. Having dealt with that Raku for a week, Shouta had actually hoped he wouldn't have to deal with that again, but from the way Raku was bringing it up again, that hope pretty much went out the window.

"We went over this, Raku." Shouta eyed him carefully. "Is this because you feel bad for what happened this morning?"

Raku was silent. That meant yes.

"Dont be; it wasn't your fault. Its just some bad blood between me and Eiji. That had nothing to do with you."

Raku was looking down at his feet, hands held together at his belly. Despite being a big guy, Raku never really looked tough, or intimidating. If anything, he looked like one of those cuddly teddy bears, and was most definitely one of the kindest people Shouta had ever met. Maybe that was why he was friends with him. Because maybe, _just maybe,_ that kindness would rub off on someone like him as well.

Shouta gave the big guy a smile before patting his's stomach with the back of his hand twice, kind of like how he would knock on a door. The belly let out a 'boing boing' in response, and Raku's face turned a slight shade of pink. He still embarrassed whenever Shouta did that but not as much as before. After all, it was a sign of their friendship, as weird as it may be.

"Lighten up, big guy. I dont need a friend that's gonna be depressed all the time."

Raku beamed in response, glad that Shouta still considered him to be his friend. "T-Thanks, Shouta. I really mean it."

Shouta just smiled. "Yeah."

And with that, Shouta parted with Raku since both their homes were opposite ways. He didn't really need to worry about Raku getting bullied or anything on his way home, since his driver was there to pick him up a block away. Raku was rich kid after all, though it came to a surprise to Shouta when he first found out (he had offered to walk Raku home and... the rest of the story tells itself), and Shouta could understand why he didn't like revealing it to the school. That kind of attention was only asking for trouble, as Raku would definitely be bullied into handing over all his money when currently he had none (his parents and their idea to have him 'slim down' included taking away all pocketmoney to buy lunch from the cafeteria), and he could also quite possibly be kidnapped and held hostage in exchange for ransom money. Either ones didn't look so good, and while the latter was less likely, it was better to lower the chances as much as possible.

He was cut off from his train of thought when someone abruptly pulled him from the right, effectively having him lose his balance while tossing him into the dark alley. Shouta let out a groan, already knowing what kind of situation he had gotten into.

"Hey, what was your name again? Okumura Shoutaro, was it?" Shouta was pulled by the collar to face another nasty punk, this one another student from his school, judging from the uniform. His face just screamed delinquent, what with the pointy eyes, scars on his face and piercing on his lip. If he really was from their school, he wondered why this guy hadn't been targeted by the Disciplinary Committee yet. He was sure lip piercings weren't allowed by the school dress code policy. Well, whatever.

When Shouta didn't respond, the guy punched Shouta across the face, and Shouta internally grimaced at the pain, though his face showed no emotions whatsoever. He guessed that was probably what got the guy even more riled up than he was, as he tightened his grip around Shouta's collar, threw him back down, and proceeded to kick him. The other two guys that were with him joined in while the lip-piercing guy kept talking, or in this case, shouting.

"You piece of shit! You dare defy Eiji-san? Huh? You're just so freaking full of yourself, aren't ya? You fucking ass!"

Apparently the guy was pretty pissed. Probably one of Eiji's loyal followers then, the guy had a knack for picking guys like that up. He'd probably heard of what happened this morning, which was why he had hunted Shouta down and begun beating him up in the first place.

Shouta was quite sure that lip-piercing guy would've continued, had he not been punched in the face, kicked in the stomach, and thrown on the floor.

"What the hell do you think you're do- " Shouta looked up as much as he could without it hurting, only to see that lip-piercing guy had frozen stiff. "E-Eiji-san..?"

Now even Shouta was surprised. He turned to look towards the figure that would be Eiji's only to hear two twin cries of pain as the two other delinquents fall to the ground. Eiji then approached Shouta, a look of disgust and hatred on his face.

"You're become pathetic, Shoutaro." He said before kicking Shouta in the stomach. Shouta was thrown back to slam against the wall at the force, and coughed up some blood. "I cant believe I ever called someone like you my friend."

And with that, he left, leaving four beat up guys at the floor behind him.

Meanwhile, a certain baby hitman had been watching the entire thing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and be sure to give me some feedback to let me know what you think. Thanks.**


End file.
